We Are The Night
by niko56
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Batman. What up toonsters, this is the long awaited sequel, an amazing colab with the awesome Sparkling-Nexis137. We are here to bring you not just the action around Gotham city, but the world! A series of episodes that take Batman and Batgirl and their teams on different missions to keep both Gotham and the world safe from evil. All your favorites return R&R!
1. Prologue

**Formal Disclaimer: I do not own the content in this Fanfic, Warner Bros. Fresh TV and the like do. Batman created by Bob Kane. Total Drama created by Jennifer Persch and Tom McGillis.(Please don't sue me!)  
**

**No Voice Actors were harmed in the making of this fic. **

**Hey guys...guess...what? This is, the sequel to Total Drama Batman. I know-I know hold your applause please. I'm sure you're all excited about this as I am, and I hope to see my loyal readers back and even some new ones would be nice. Uh...as you know this series takes place just after the events of the ending of the total drama batman movie. I should hope you remember what will entail in this series, but, here's something to refresh your memory.**

**It takes place on two planes. Gotham city, and-well...the world. Batman, Robin, and Sara, whose new superhero name is Huntress. They will travel the world with the help of the husband and wife archeologists the Thatchers. To stop Ra's Al Ghul and his team from recovering the many gem stones that can help him rule the world. Catwoman and Heather tag along as well. In Gotham, Batgirl, V-Bat, Creeper, Nighthacker, and Red Robin must defend the city from all the freaks and lunatics Batman left behind. Especially Phantasm, who wants to destroy them all. **

**All your old favorites return, even some new ones. We have our old production crew returning, and are pleased to announce we've hired some new writers to our show (Boy we could use em). I hope you enjoy, review, laugh, and be amazed at the wonder you will behold. Alright, sit back, relax, and be amazed. **

**Rated T for Teen, parents strongly cautioned **

**Niko56&Sparkling-Nexis137 proudly present:**

"**We Are The Night!" **

_**Starring...**_

_**Our Heroes**_

**Trent as Batman**

**Bridgette as Batgirl**

**Cody as Robin**

**Geoff as Nighthacker**

**Gwen as Catwoman**

**Heather as Talia Al Ghul**

**Chris McLean as Commissioner James Gordon**

**Chef Hatchet as Detective Harvey Bullock**

**Kevin Conroy as V-Bat**

**David McCallum as Alfred Pennyworth**

**Mae Whitman as Huntress**

**Rob Paulsen as Vice Commissioner Gil Mason**

**Kath Soucie as Dr. Leslie Tomkins **

**Jess Harnell as Grant Thatcher**

**Diane Pershing as Maryanne Thatcher **

**Jeff Bennett as Creeper **

**David Kaufman as Red Robin **

**Sherri Stoner as Cassandra Lentini**

**Beth as The District Attorney**

**Tyler as Victor Fries**

**Tress MacNeille as Jordan Hill**

**Tara Strong as Rebecca Beaumont **

_**Our Villains**_

**Duncan as Joker**

**Dana Delaney as Andrea Beaumont**

**Clancy Brown as Phantasm**

**Alejandro as Two-Face**

**David Warner as Ra's Al Ghul**

**Corey Burton as Hugo Strange**

**Ezekiel as Scarecrow**

**Lindsay as Harley Quinn**

**Izzy as Poison Ivy**

**Owen as Penguin**

**Mark Hamill as Greed Goblin**

**Justin as Killer Croc**

**DJ as Bane**

**Katie as The Ventriloquist**

**Sadie as Sadieface**

**Noah as Riddler**

**Harold as Mad Hatter**

**Eva as Red Claw**

**Courtney as Jester**

**Sierra as Firefly**

**Blaineley as Clayface**

**Ed Asner as Roland Daggett **

**Rob Paulsen as Snatch**

**Billy West as Blast**

**S. Scott Bullock as Shifty**

**Arleen Sorkin as Nurse Pain**

**Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Freeze**

**Paul Sorvino as Rupert Thorne**

**Dorian Harewood as Boxer**

**John DiMaggio as Ash Nault**

**Tom Kenny as Mansfield**

**Jim Cummings as Ubu**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Evil Hans**

**John Glover as Dr. Hans Steinreich **

**Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Vertigo**

**Grey DeLisle as Catgirl**

**Lauren Tom as Lotus Blade**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Chop Suey**

**Tom Kane as Prof. Moriarty**

**Will Friedle as Alexei Moriarty**

**Christy Carlson-Romano as Marauder**

**Adrienne Barbeau as Lena Price**

**James Arnold Taylor as Thrash**

**Cree Summer as Ashley Nault **

_**That's all for now folks, any questions, you know where to reach me! **_

_**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! **_


	2. Adjustments, Part I

**Villain: Phantasm&Andrea Beaumont Featuring: whoever the hell I feel like**

**Written By: Niko56**

**Story Editor: Bruce Timm**

**Direction: Dick Sebast**

**Casting Direction: Collette Sunderman **

**Voice Direction: Andrea Romano**

**Archived from: On Leather Wings**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Episode 1: Adjustments**

Our story begins at the Midtown skyline of Gotham city, and who else would be doing this, but our resident Bat-blond, Batgirl. Will this be a night like no other? Probably, I got executives to impress here.

"Gotham City. My city! A city like no other...well, except Burbank." She swung her way onto the rooftop of another building. Then stood on the edge. "Ah, if there was a more perfect city...someone please tell me where it is." she sighed. And looked down to a nearby ally way, where a nice gentlemen was about to be mugged by another gentlemen, and his boys.

"Hey guys come on, let's be reasonable here."

"There ain't no time for that sh*t old timer, no hand over yer cash, dat watch, and whatever else you gots that's nice." The one mugger ordered

"Ugh, he really should have stayed in school." Batgirl shook her head.

"No please! I-I like this watch!"

"Yeah, so do I. Now just hand it over or el-"

"Ahem." Batgirl appeared on a fire escape above them "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to mug people?" she asked

"Ha, my mother taught me how to mug people!"

"Well, then I need to meet this mother of yours."

"Cool, you can do it after me and my boys here pound your face in Bat-wannabe!"

"Hey! That's Batgirl, now." she jumped to the ally, between the victim and the crew "Let's dispense with the banter already and just fight."

"Oh you hear dat boys, Bat-Brat here wants to-[thwack]-oof-ha-ha, pretty stars make with the owie." the lead mugger fell.

"Come on!"

"Let's get her!" And they were met with a similar fate "Oof!"

"Aiee!" and the watch made it into Batgirl's hand

"Here you go."

"Wow, thanks Batgirl!"

"All in a night's work citizen, see ya!" She jumped over Chef Bullock's car as he pulled up with Montoya "Hey guys!" and she grappled away.

"Erg, minus one freak, and then they multiply." Chef complained

"Ah, don't worry about it Mr. cranky, just let's apprehend these perps...we'll get an Orange Julius afterward." Montoya said trying to be enticing

"...Okay." Chef crossed his arms.

Batgirl was in the skies yet again, now she was on a com link conversation between herself and Hamilton Hill, who was gearing up in the Bat-Cave

"_How are the skies?"_

"Ugh, traffic above the Midtown skyline is brutal this evening, I recommend a detour above the Dawson Heights projects."

"_Always with the Jokes. Listen I got in contact with Trent, their near London, won't be long now."_

"Yeah, let's hope so. So, you coming to join me?"

Quick fade to the Batcave

"In a few minutes, I'm gearing up."

"_Okay big guy, I'll see you there." _

"It's getting late dude." Nighthacker warned him

"And?"

"And, you're gonna lose even more sleep, it'll be dawn by the time you make it out there."

"Who sleeps anymore?"

"I must say Master Hamilton you are definitely were the right man to mentor Master Bruce." Alfred handed him his cowl "You're both so alike."

"Uh, thanks Alfred, I'll be going, have my breakfast ready when I return won't you?"

"Of course sir, eggs Benedict with a side of bandages in an iodine sauce."

"Your specialty." Nighthacker smirked

"Don't wait up." He took the Batmobile, and was off.

Batgirl then spotted a bank robbery in progress right below her...this of course was after catching another mugger or two.

"Ooh, I'm a busy girl tonight!" she roped in, unaware of the dark figure watching her.

Turns out, the two robbers making great haste were none other than Killer Croc, and the Mad Hatter, what an odd combination that it is.

"Thanks for the generous donation people." Croc smiled

"And now we bid you, a fond farewell." Hatter added

"Well, that went easier than expected."

"You said it Crocky, no Batman means no-[fwip-fwip-fwip]" A bat hook and rope hooked Hatter, and he took a nose dive to the pavement "Gosh-[thud]-IDIOTS!"

"Huh?"

"Evening boys, look it's getting late, you wanna speed this up a little, huh?"

"Batgirl." Croc sneered, dropping his loot. "We ain't got time for you tonight girlie!"

"Yeah, were in the money!" Hatter yelled from the ground

"Uh...maybe you outta let me handle this, k Hat?"

"K."

"Alright toots, prepare for a-[thwack]" she drop kicked his face

"OW! My face, my hideously gorgeous face!" An oxymoron if I ever heard one.

"Ugh-tsk-tsk-tsk, you guys aren't even a challenge anymore, is there a villain that can withstand me!" she shouted

"Yeah...I'll give you a villain." the voice of the one watching her whispered. Anyway, the sirens drew closer. And Batgirl was off, yet again.

"God, she hit em without hardly touching them." One officer said

"Maybe they are getting lazier?" Another pondered

"She kicked my face hard okay!" Croc sobbed

Batgirl wandered the rooftops yet again until...

"_Batgirl, it's V-Bat."_

"Well hey there lateness, what's up?"

"_A silent alarm was tripped at Softcorp, the big software company-"_

"I'm familiar with the place."

"_A silent alarm was tripped, I need you to check it out, I'm on my way."_

"Roger, 10-4 and all that."

She arrived at the software company, no sign of V-Bat, but no disturbance.

"Hmm...now this is weird, where the hell is he?" she asked herself. Batgirl ducked inside, and got right to work.

Inside a large office network of cubicles, which was lined by a huge room length window, she searched through every desk, computer, and motivational poster.

"Okay...nothing suspicious, and no sign of V-Bat...ugh, if he's pucking me he sure picked a great time to find a sense of-[beep]-humor?" [beep-beep] "Hello nurse what's this?" she looked under one of the desks, where she saw a large bomb ticking away

"Yeah, that is a problem al...right?" she then noticed someone...or something behind her, she turned around, and gasped.

And now we make a normal transition to the Gotham police HQ...more specifically, the executive floor...even more specifically, Vice Commissioner Gil Mason's office.

"No-no-NO! No! No way! No how!" he was on the phone "I do not approve of you dating that man...why? Because he's trouble, he keeps up at all hours of the night, he's slovenly, and he's ill tempered! I forbid you to date him! You can't talk to me that way little missy! . . . Yes, I love you too mother...I'll see you tomorrow night, okay bye now." he hung up, just as an officer barged in

"VC Mason sir?"

"What is it Biggs?"

"A silent alarm was tripped at Softcore Software, shall I get the Commissioner?"

"No-no, I got him." Gil took his jacket. "We'll be right over, and this better be good!"

Back at said corp of soft...don't know where I was going with that-Two guards rushed into the office room, flashlights drawn

"Whose there!"

"Show yourself!"

"I don't see anything Paul."

"Just keep your eyes peeled Bruce, that alarm didn't trip for nothing, and I swear I heard a scuffle."

"You mean tussel?"

"Sigh-it matters." Paul sighed sarcastically.

"Hey-shh...hear that?" Bruce asked

"Yeah...I hear it. By George I hear it."

"Yeah, it's coming from under Mr. Lee's desk."

"That Stanley Lee is always causing trouble, what is it Bruce?"

"It's uh...oh SHI-"

Outside, Bullock and Montoya, accompanied by more officers arrived on the scene.

"Alright-alright, what the hells the big id-[Ka-boom-ka-boom-ka-boom]"

"Whoa!"

"What the-"

"Holy smokes!" the officers gazed, as the window's crashed from the explosion that rocked that whole floor

"Montoya call the fire department!" Bullock ordered

"I'm on it!" just then, Gil rode up, Commissioner-less.

"Alright, who with the explosives made and did?" he asked

"Gil where's the commish?" Chef asked

"Who cares, he said he was busy! What the hell happened here?"

"That's what were trying to find-"

"Attention, worthless police force!" Came Batgirl's voice from the roof.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Where's that-"

"I'm up here losers!" all eyes were on her "Thank you, now...just wanted all you weak and infantile morons to know, the goody-good that I once was is over! For the first time I'm showing my true colors." she turned to the camera "Unless of course if you saw our movie that grossed near 2 billion." how do you like them apples Joss Wheadon "Catch me if you can!" she then vanished

"I knew it...never trust a freak." Chef turned away slowly and dramatically, and lit a smoke.

"No." Gil shook his head. While across the street, V-Bat also saw the performance.

"...It can't be." he said flatly

The next day, we go to inside the mayor's office, along with Commissioner Chris M. Gordon, Gil Mason, Chef, and Beth Van Dorn, the district attorney, last night's debacle made the front page.

"Batgirl. Public Menace? Bullock how could you tell Summer Gleeson this load of bullsh*t?" Mayor Hill asked...ah, our first swear word

"With all do respect your honor, I saw the performance with my own two eyes, if that maggot didn't do it, then who did?"

"It's Gotham City you imbecile, I can think of a zip code's worth of people who would!" Chris slammed his fists angrily on the table

"It just doesn't fit Batgirl at all, if she wasn't framed, she was definitely under some semblance of mind control." Gil suggested

"See, now that's thinking." Mayor Hill said

"At a boy Gilliam, you're learning." Chris patted him on the back

"Oh yeah, well what about Hatter, he's the only person who would do such a thing, and he was on his way back to Arkham when it happened." Chef explained

"Yeah and Batgirl apprehended her, coincidence?" Chris asked

"Maybe." Chef stood up "If it's not too much trouble your honor-"

"No." Ham said flatly

"You don't even know what I was-"

"I'll do one better: hell no!" Chris added

"But-"

"It's out of the question Bullock, no vigilante SWAT force..thing." Gil said sternly

"Hey, what about those two guards she whacked from the explosion?"

"True, Paul Radomski and Bruce Burnett will be dearly missed, however, a vigilante force does not justify-"

"Shes a vigilante, I say whatever can turn evil is evil, and needs to be stopped."

"I agree with Chef." Beth finally said "I'm still not really the biggest fans of the Bat-Team or whatever, and this confirms my reservations."

"Oh, where you eating?" Gil asked

"Not those reservations pinhead." Chris did a face palm.

"Chef, as the District Attorney, I'm granting you your division of Special Weapons and Tactics."

"Thanks B-"

"Overruled." Ham said flatly "I don't care how much you two don't like them, were not turning this city upside down just so you two can find closure for whatever pathetic little pitfall they did unto you!"

"Well, nevertheless, once shes caught I will pursue the highest penalty known to man, woman, or house cat-death."

"You putts, New York has disbanded the death penalty." Gil said

"Oh...well still, I'll make her life hell I will." Beth exited the office

"Wait Beth, wait for me!" Chef followed her out, trying to score some brownie points

"Well, Chef's gonna be kissing her ass till this thing's over." Chris sighed

"Boobs are holding up nicely for a woman her age I'll say that." Gil nodded

"Her butt looks pretty tight too, and did she get taller-" Ham asked

"HEY!" Chris interrupted them "In case you haven't noticed my daughter was just accused of a double homicide, and arson, what are we gonna do about it?" Chris asked

"I'm looking into it, but something tells me a certain "Phantom" was involved." Ham explained

"What makes you say that?" Gil asked

Cutscene to where Bridgette was being held, chained to a stretch board, wearing only her bra and panties.

"_Trust me...I know these things."_

"Wakey-wakey Bridgette."

"GASP!"

**To Be Continued...**

**And now for your 21 Jump Street Quote of the day**

"**Guys, I am one black gay kid getting punched in the face away from a nervous breakdown."**


End file.
